


Soleils éternels

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Incest, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Lorsque Tyrion meurt, deux soleils sont là pour l'accueillir dans l'au-delà.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Kudos: 6





	Soleils éternels

Quand il meurt, Tyrion ne s'en rend même pas compte, il est profondément endormi et c'est au beau milieu d'un rêve d'or et d'émeraude qu'il part, un rêve si agréable qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres au moment exact où son âme s'envole et aspire à rejoindre d'autres cieux après une vie entière passée sur cette terre, une vie mêlée de rires et de larmes. Finalement on peut dire que Tyrion a été heureux malgré les trahisons et les chagrins, malgré la peur et la haine, malgré l'absence des deux soleils de sa vie, ceux que celui qui brille dans le ciel n'a jamais réussi à remplacer.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il fronce les sourcils parce qu'il n'est plus dans son lit et puis pousse un petit soupir de soulagement parce que son corps ne le fait plus atrocement souffrir. Il comprend que c'est fini et, tandis qu'il contemple la mer turquoise, il se dit que finalement, la mort, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, ce n'est ni noir ni terrifiant, le sable est blanc sous ses pieds et le soleil brille dans un ciel rose-orangé. Une drôle de sensation naît au creux de son estomac parce qu'il connaît cet endroit, parce qu'il est déjà venu ici, parce que le bruit des vagues lui évoque des souvenirs venus d'une autre vie.

« Tyrion. »

Il se fige et n'ose pas se retourner parce que ce n'est pas possible, pas vrai, parce que la mort ne peut pas être si douce, parce que l'obscurité éternelle ne peut pas ressembler au plus beau des rêves.

« Tyrion. »

Le mélange de leurs voix est un son plus pur que tout ce qu'il a jamais entendu, tellement qu'il se demande si ce ne sont pas les dieux qui sont en train de lui parler et, peut-être, de lui jouer un tour particulièrement cruel, c'est beau, si beau que ça ne peut pas...

« Tyrion. »

Son nom est prononcé pour la troisième fois. Trois, le chiffre magique, le chiffre de l'équilibre parfait, de la symbiose la plus absolue, d'une symphonie sans fausses notes – _leur_ chiffre. Trois lions indissociables et inséparables dans une unité aussi forte que dysfonctionnelle, amour le plus intense parfois mêlé d'une colère froide et destructrice, soleil noir de mélancolie, lune rouge de tristesse mais au bout du compte, ciel étoilé de larmes de joie, celles que Tyrion commence à verser avant même de se retourner.

Lorsqu'il finit par le faire et qu'il les voit enfin, c'est tout son être qui se met à vibrer, des vagues d'émotion s'échouent sur son cœur et il ne sait pas s'il doit dire quelque chose ou garder le silence, s'il doit se mettre à rire ou s'effondrer, il ne sait plus rien, rien du tout, alors il reste planté là et les dévisage longuement, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses deux soleils sont là, à quelques mètres de lui et ils brillent, ils brillent si fort qu'il en est presque aveuglé, ou peut-être bien que ses larmes troublent ses émeraudes et l'empêchent de distinguer ces êtres dorés qui n'ont rien à envier aux dieux tant ils sont splendides.

Les longs cheveux de Cersei cascadent en rivières d'or sur ses épaules, elle a retrouvé sa jeunesse et serre la main droite de Jaime dans la sienne, un lion superbe qui n'a jamais semblé aussi majestueux.

Ce qu'ils sont beaux, pense Tyrion, ou peut-être le dit-il à voix haute parce que les jumeaux lui sourient tendrement, un sourire radieux, sincère, un sourire _réel_.

Lorsqu'ils s'accroupissent et lui ouvrent leurs bras, Tyrion n'hésite plus, il marche, il court, il vole vers cette étreinte protectrice qui lui a tant manqué pendant des décennies, sa peau rentre en contact avec leur peau, il sent la barbe de Jaime et les cheveux de Cersei le chatouiller, leur trio est de nouveau au complet, ils s'accrochent si fermement les uns aux autres qu'il serait impossible de les séparer et au fond ça convient très bien à Tyrion, il ne veut plus jamais les lâcher, jamais, jamais, jamais.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » lâche t-il. « Ce n'est pas réel. C'est... c'est trop beau. »

Il s'écarte légèrement, juste un peu, passe une main dans les boucles de Cersei, presse la main droite de Jaime, ils sont de nouveau jeunes et une lueur nouvelle brille dans leurs émeraudes, ou peut-être que c'est simplement celle que les tragédies de la vie avaient fini par éteindre, celle à qui la paix de l'au-delà a redonné vie.

« C'est réel, » sourit Cersei en essuyant tendrement la pluie de diamants qui tombe toujours de ses yeux.

« C'est un endroit où nous retrouvons tout ce que nous avons perdu, » précise Jaime.

Alors qu'ils font mine de se lever, Tyrion les retient par le bras et secoue la tête avant de se blottir contre eux une nouvelle fois.

« Encore... encore un moment, » sanglote t-il.

Cersei et Jaime comprennent, bien sûr, cela fait si longtemps qu'ils sont séparés et leur petit frère leur a tellement manqué, ils ne sont que trop heureux de le serrer contre eux un peu plus longtemps, cette fois la pluie tombe de leurs yeux à eux.

« Vous m'avez _tellement_ manqué, » dit Tyrion d'une voix brouillée par les larmes. « Je vous aime tellement. Je... »

Les mots lui manquent mais son silence est plus éloquent que le plus long des discours, Cersei et Jaime lisent dans ses yeux et dans son cœur et l'embrassent sur le front.

« Nous sommes ensemble, maintenant, » dit Cersei en appuyant son front contre le sien. « Pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours, » confirme Jaime.

La vie les a séparés trop de fois et de la plus cruelle des façons, elle a privé Tyrion des jours ensoleillés pour ne lui laisser qu'un doux mais parfois triste crépuscule mais c'est fini, maintenant, ses deux soleils sont revenus et ils seront toujours ensemble, toujours, toujours.

C'est lorsque les jumeaux se lèvent et lui prennent la main qu'il aperçoit le château, une version plus belle et plus lumineuse de Castral Roc, une version qui n'est pas entachée par le sang maudit des Lannister – un endroit où ils pourront être heureux tous les trois.

Un peu plus tard, quand il se met à bailler, Cersei et Jaime le guident jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assoient sur le bord de son lit pour le border. Tyrion voit qu'ils se tiennent la main et qu'ils sont heureux alors il est heureux lui aussi, il les aime à en crever et il a l'impression de se noyer dans le bonheur, les deux trous dans son cœur qui le faisaient plus souffrir que son vieux corps perclus de douleurs se sont enfin effacés.

« Restez avec moi, » s'entend t-il dire. « Restez avec moi cette nuit. S'il vous plaît. »

Cersei et Jaime accèdent à sa requête sans même échanger un regard, les lions n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et lorsqu'ils se glissent dans le lit et que Tyrion se retrouve entre eux, il songe qu'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où il voudrait être, il a retrouvé ses soleils et ils seront éternels, rien ne viendra plus jamais les séparer.

« Je t'aime, Tyrion, » dit Cersei, ou peut-être Jaime, ou peut-être les deux en même temps, il ne sait pas et au fond ça n'a pas d'importance parce que le même sentiment habite leurs cœurs, un soleil d'amour y brûle ardemment, quelque chose qui ne saurait être éteint.

« Je vous aime aussi, » murmure t-il en fermant les yeux. « Pour toujours. »


End file.
